Takakura (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' "Hey.... How you doin'? Done with work?" "What? What's wrong?" Female Version *(First Meeting) Oh, _... Are you working hard? If you don't work hard, your dad's going to get me when I go to Heaven. *...What? Is something up? 'Chat' Male Version *"Oh, ____. You workin' hard? If you don't, I'll be chewed out by your dad after I die and see him up there." *"Vesta's farm is top notch! I hope Vesta teaches you how to grow crops!" *"I'm goin' to town. A man's got.. many things to take care of..." *"If you think about it, we've known each other a while..." *"I remember the day you were born. I even changed your diapers!" *"Our farm has a lot of history. So let's preserve our legacy!" *'At Blue Bar:' "It is nice to share our stories sometimes. Give yourself a break! Phew..." *'In his room:' "Do you think my room's a bit on the drab side? I guess being flashy isn't my thing..." *'At the beach:' "........ Doesn't the ocean remind you of the past? ....Nothin'." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"So are you set on marriage? Everyone at the farm is happy. Make me proud!" *'When shown your dog:' "I don't do well with dogs. Please... keep it away." *'When shown your cat:' "Wow, how cute. Looks content in your arms." Female Version *"Whew... It's tough crossing the mountain... It must be my age..." *"Come to think of it... I've known you for a really long time." *"I remember when you were born. I even changed your diapers. What's wrong? You've gone bright red." *'When shown your cat:' "Oh, how cute! It looks happy when you hug it." *'When shown your dog:' "I'm no good with dogs. Take it away from me." *'In his room:' "My room looks pretty spartan, doesn't it? I don't like it to be messy." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "So you've finally decided to marry, eh? Then the ranch's future is safe. Good luck!" *'When an animal dies of old age:' "Is now a good time....? ___ passed away of old age. It wasn't necessairly sick.. It had just gotten old and it was time for it to pass away. They live shorter lives, and nothing will ever change that. We took good care of it until it reached a ripe, old age. I know it's tough, but don't let it get you down.." Walking to farm "Hey, what's up? Finished with work?" At the beach: *....... When I watch the sea, I remember the old days..." *".....No, never mind." At the Blue Bar: ' *"It's nice having a drink with you now and then." *"Have some more! Whee!" '''At Vesta's: ' *"This is a world-class farm." *"Vesta is very picky about her crops. She grows them with great care." *"You should ask Vesta to give you a few farming pointers, ___." '''Gifts Male Version *'Loved: '"You sure... I can take this? I appreciate it." *'Liked:' "You sure? Thanks!" *'Neutral:' "Thanks!" *'Disliked:' "I don't know about that... I'll give it to someone else." *'Hated:' "Come on... Give me a break, will ya?" *'Birthday Gift: '"A birthday present? You really didn't need to... Thanks!" *'When given perfume:' "Wow, perfume? Thanks..." Female Version *'Loved:' "Are you really sure I can have this...? Thank you." *'Liked: '"Are you sure? Thank you." *'Disliked:' "I'm not too good with that. I'll let someone else have it." *'Hated:' "Hey, come on... Give me a break..." *Birthday Gift: *'When given jewelry: '"I don't need this... I'll take it anyway, though." *'When given accessories:' "What do I do with this? I'll take it anyway." *'When given perfume: '"Oh, perfume? My thanks are in order." 'Festivals' Duck Festival: *(male version): "Next year, let's enter a duck. What do you say?" *(male version): "You have to enter next year. It wouldn't hurt, you know." *(female version): "We might enter next year, right?" *(female version): "You have to enter next year! It'll be fun." *'You enter a duck (female version):' "Hey, there will be entries from our farm as well. It will be so cool to win." *'You enter a duck and lose (female version):' "We lost big time. Well, there's always next year. Don't worry about it." *'You enter and win (female version):' "Ohh! You won, eh? I'm happy too." Chicken Festival: ' *(female version): "You should compete next year. Let's do our best." *(male version): "You better compete next year. It's a matter of honor." *'You enter and win (female version): "Congratulations. It's really something to raise a chicken like this." Cow Festival: ' *"All the cows here are very special, aren't they?" *"We also need to raise cows that won't lose to these." *'You enter a cow (male version): "I hope your cow does her best. Everything should go fine." *'You enter a cow (female version):' "I hope it does well. What? It's fine I tell ya!" *'You enter a cow and lose (male version):' "How disappointing. Next time we'll definitely win, right?" *'You enter a cow and lose (female version): '"So close! You'll get em' next time. Right?" *'You enter a cow and win (female version):' "Happy birthday. Your work paid off. I'm happy too." Sheep Festival *'You don't enter:' "Look at the competitors. Let's do our best to enter next year." *"Learn anything? People might have tips on animal care." *'You enter (female version):' "Our sheep is quite calm. I believe it will win." *'You enter and lose (female version):' "Well, it happens. Don't get down about it." *'You enter and win (female version):' "We'll win next year too. Let's do our best." Category:DS Quotes